


圣安妮医院

by 62500



Category: Stories by myself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/62500/pseuds/62500
Summary: 相关历史背景资料来自网络。历史细节与时间可能有错误，十分抱歉。





	圣安妮医院

**Author's Note:**

> 相关历史背景资料来自网络。历史细节与时间可能有错误，十分抱歉。

一．  
“我们是在格斯韦尔街上发现他的……倒霉的孩子。该死的灯火管制……”  
昏暗的光线下，丽莎看着伤者的血顺着风衣一滴一滴落在地板上。  
“这个月的第二个人，又是交通事故……我们先走了。”巡警离开了，丽莎举起提灯，照亮伤者因失血而苍白的脸。他看起来还不到二十五岁。  
“丽莎，问清伤者的住址，联系家人送走他。”  
“但是……” “我也没有办法啊！”丽莎看着主任疲倦的面容，橙黄的灯光掩盖了他的黑眼圈。“我们没有地方。不只是我们，整个伦敦都没有床位，我们能怎么办啊……”主任无奈地说。  
“但是他那么年轻。”丽莎的声音很轻，好像自言自语。他的人生不该是这样。

二．  
“谢谢你。”第三天丽莎去进行术后检查时伤者已经恢复意识。“你在对我说话吗？”丽莎抬头看向伤员。他摇摇晃晃地抬起包着纱布的手臂。  
“不要乱动！” “抱歉。”他一绺深棕色的头发落在纱布外，眼里带着笑意。  
“我听护士说，是你帮我争取到了手术机会，帮我改造了这间病房。所以真的非常感谢。”他的声音因缺水而沙哑，带着轻微的爱尔兰口音，但丽莎听出了真诚的感激。成为医生三年来第一次有人这样向自己表达谢意。  
“其实没什么……只是一间储物室。”丽莎只是不想看一个本可以活着的人死去而已。所有人的生命都是一次性的消耗品，她不想让自己后悔。昨天的储物室，今天的病房里的空间相当拥挤，一个柜子，一张折叠床和一把旧椅子就已占去大部分空间，检查换药并不方便。对病人而言，但这已经比死在大街上强太多了。玻璃窗上贴着几层泛黄的报纸，五月的阳光带着玫瑰花的芳香挤进房间。花香让丽莎想起去年的维多利亚公园，沾着露水的蔷薇散发着醉人的芬芳，翠绿的草坪上野菊花开放，可惜现在的自己没有时间欣赏。

三．  
“这是给病人吃的饭吗？”丽莎不记得自己上一次这样生气是在什么时候。她知道现在食物紧张，听说德国人击沉了不少运送食品的船。但这个伙食差得令人无法接受：几块煮得烂乎乎的土豆占据了餐盘的主要位置，汤里漂浮着几片珍贵的胡萝卜。还有一块鱼肉——如果不是房间里弥漫的腥臭味，丽莎根本想不到那块棕黑色的东西是鱼肉。  
“我们必须和食堂谈一下，他们把配给来的原材料用来喂狗了吗？”  
“可是那是犯法的。”西蒙头上的绷带还没有拆下，他看起来有些吃惊。  
“我在开玩笑。那只是一种夸张的形容手法……”  
“我知道，不过真的没有关系。饿不死就很好啦。你听说过笛卡尔吗？”  
西蒙突然问道，还不等丽莎回答，他就自顾自地说下去。  
“笛卡尔认为我们的世界里可能存在着一个‘邪恶精灵’，他说我们的感官可能会被那个精灵操控，‘我们所感不一定为真’。所以看起来今天的午饭很糟糕，说不定实际上我们吃的是夹着奶酪的黄油面包和烤牛排。” 说这话时西蒙笑得很开心，他的笑容里带着点孩子的天真。每天丽莎看见的是白色的墙壁，银色的手术刀，病人因疼痛而扭曲的面容，家属的焦虑在空气中震颤。哭声潜伏在房间里像暗箭搭在弓弦上。各种形式的笑在医院里像AB型血和盘尼西林一样属于稀缺品。而西蒙的笑像是春天的阳光或暖风，提醒着自己存在的意义。  
丽莎不懂笛卡尔，不过如果他愿意这样想的话倒也不坏。

四．  
五月过去是六月。荷兰，比利时还有法兰西平原，广播里的消息让人无法高兴。法国海边的那次撤退除外。虽然首相的讲话振奋人心，但是，“我们明明可以避免这些，如果张伯伦……” “丽莎。过去的事情无法改变。如果希特勒可以占领法国，那他的下一个目标可能就是我们。我们现在能做的就是专心于自己的工作，这就是我们现在能为国家做出的最大贡献。”  
丽莎明白主任的意思。这是他们的工作和也是他们的责任。下午的探望时间结束后，她走进西蒙的病房开始下午的例行检查。  
“感觉怎么样？难得有人来看你。”让丽莎有些惊讶的是，西蒙看起来并不高兴。“发生什么了吗？”  
西蒙愣了一下，“没事，我很好……你是在问刚才探望的人吗？那是我的雇主，我在马里勒本路上的杂货店工作。虽说是杂货店，现在也没有什么东西可卖，不过是靠从前剩下的存货勉强维持，谁知道下个月的情况呢，不过感谢上天，现在的我还没被开除。”丽莎默默地听着，现在各行各业都不容易。  
“不说这个了，威廉老板给我带来了好东西。”西蒙炫耀似地拿出一本书。书相当旧，精装的硬纸封面的边角被磨破，看得出被人反复翻阅。  
“《浮士德》？”  
“是啊，这是20年代的德文版，现有的英译本翻译不出原作文体的变化。总有一天我要翻译出一个更好的英文版。”  
“你会德语？” “请不要用那种吃惊的语气，你以为会德语就很好找工作吗？大学刚毕业就是大萧条，我们的运气真不好……不过总有一天我会完成翻译的，这是我喜欢的事情，也是我的目标，你呢？”  
“其实我开始想做军医的。”  
“军医有什么好当的？”丽莎被西蒙漫不经心的态度激怒了。  
“你这个不了解的人有什么资格评价……”  
“对不起，是我错了。”西蒙放下书问，“你为什么没去？”  
“我资历太浅，他们不接收能力不足的女医生。”  
“是这样啊……不过军医真的没有什么意思。不过我相信你可以做好。毕竟做自己想做的事可能更重要吧……”西蒙扭头看窗，越来越低的声音像是自言自语。窗户上的报纸掀起枯黄色的一角，飞机隐约的轮廓被压在一层层的字母下面。  
“我相信你……做自己想做的事情吗？”丽莎咀嚼着西蒙说的话，无声地笑了。

五．  
“今天好早啊。”西蒙像往常一样笑着和丽莎打招呼。他年轻的身体正在逐渐战胜伤口与疼痛，虽然距完全复原可能还有一段时间，但丽莎在他有时微微泛红的脸颊和说话时轻快的语调里感到了生命的活力。  
“是啊，今天晚上我有事，申请提前下班。”  
“是约会吗？” 西蒙着急时皱眉头的样子极像邻居家没收到圣诞礼物的小孩子。如果不是赶时间，丽莎真希望可以停下来同他闲聊。  
“怎么可能。你问这个干什么？我把今天的药放在椅子上了，记得喝。”  
“我知道了。”病房的门被关上。  
丽莎匆匆地走向那家小餐馆，她看见安德雷坐在那里。  
上一次安德雷外出不系领带是在什么时候？丽莎记不清了。  
“上一条领带磨坏了，看来我们的政府不是万能的——领带没办法正常供应。”  
“妈妈还好吗？”  
“老样子。她还以为父亲在巴尔勒……在某种意义上她是对的。你看过父亲的信吧？”  
丽莎怎么可能没读过？那是父亲留给他们最后的物品。  
餐桌旁的牛皮纸信封打断丽莎的回想。“那是什么？”  
“不是什么重要的事，和你说了也没用。不过现在饭还没有做好……”  
时间流逝，太阳逐渐收回它明亮的光线。丽莎一个人走在回公寓的路上。街道两旁楼房的黑色窗户上浮动着夕阳的光影。道路的尽头，越过灰色的石板路与和黑黢黢的路灯杆，她看见玫瑰色的云朵在天边堆叠铺展，红色的太阳翻动着金色的波浪沉入云层中。她觉得自己不会再看到像今天一样的落日了。

六．  
“这是今天的药吗？谢谢你。”西蒙，接过水杯，喝了一口。  
“好甜啊，我都快忘记糖的味道了。你是从哪里搞到的方糖？黑市吗？”或许今天不应用热水配药，水杯的热度灼伤了她的手，像火在烧。  
“你在今天的药里放了什么？不对，你是什么时候知道的？”丽莎听见写字板掉落的声音。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“丽莎你不是一个擅长掩饰的人，而且你真的不应该在药里放糖。”西蒙把喝完的空杯子放在椅子上。  
“我直到那天都认为你来自爱尔兰……为什么你明知道有毒还要喝？”  
“因为我没有第二种选择啊。”西蒙抬头看着丽莎，蓝色的眼睛有丽莎熟悉的笑意。  
“我猜爱尔兰口音是一种不错的伪装，我大学时的阅读课老师是爱尔兰人。不过现在这种事不重要。我叫塞缪尔·科莱恩。那次车祸是意外。六月中旬后我的上司没有按照规定时间联系我，我猜测我们暴露了。开始我很高兴。因为这是个难得的好机会，虽然成功摆脱政府销声匿迹的概率很小，但这值得一试——我不想像过去一样活下去了。”  
“不过现在这种情况也不错，毕竟我是一个罪大恶极的人。当我坐火车离开巴克斯时就知道，可能早晚会变成现在这种情况。所以真的没有关系，你会理解我吧？”  
“大学毕业时的我不知天高地厚，以为把知识装在脑中就可以掌握自己的未来。和我的同学一起加入政党，追随那位领袖。‘一切为了国家。’他们这样对我说，而我相信了。我以为我们可以改变不只是自己的人生，还有我们同胞与国家的未来。在某种意义上我们真的改变了，只不过是以一种最坏的方式。”  
“那时的我天真得可怕，直到我随军队前往西班牙。如果人间有地狱，那就是当年西班牙的样子。你见过战场吗？呼啸而过的炸弹在眼前炸开，从天而降的橘红色火焰吞噬房屋。硫化物和汽油刺鼻的气味弥漫在空气里。我看着他人的血染红脚下的土地。等我在营地里接到上级让我前往伦敦的命令时，我才反应过来我一路上都做了什么。但是已经太晚了。”  
“我就是叔本华所说的那片池塘。逐渐降低的失业率，街上欢呼着的人潮，无线电广播织成一张繁密的网，让我以为我们身处于世界中央，繁荣就在眼前。我可以拥有自由，把握人生的方向。可是事实上，大海也好，瀑布也罢，不过是池水一厢情愿的幻想。池水没有选择的余地，我也一样。”  
“不要再说了。”盐酸吗啡的药效很快会发作，丽莎感觉自己正处在崩溃的边缘。但是西蒙，不，是塞缪尔还带着他一贯的微笑。  
“抱歉之前对你隐瞒了我的经历。不过其他方面我没有说谎，我希望自己成为一名翻译家。”  
“不要说了！催吐剂在哪里……”丽莎徒劳地打开柜门，但她明白已经太晚了。  
“我想和你说……”塞缪尔的声音好像是从遥远的地方传来，吗啡药效发作得很快。  
“听我说！你是个好人，如果没有你，那天晚上我会死在医院外。快点离开伦敦！我听说他们在策划空袭……我不知道具体时间，但听说会派出很多飞机。快点走，去乡下。你会成为一名很好的医生，救更多的人……我真心希望你能活下去。”  
“不要说了，我已经失去做……”  
“一直以来承蒙照料，谢谢你。我有些困了……”病房里安静下来，水杯已凉。塞缪尔靠在床边，脸色苍白，就像丽莎第一次见到他时一样。只不过他现在永远地睡着了。  
丽莎闭上眼，那天晚上安德雷冷冰冰的陈述回响在耳旁“他曾经收集到，将来可能打探到的情报正在杀害我们同胞的生命。你还不明白吗？战争中不指向他人的枪最终会指向自己。”他像以前一样条理清晰。丽莎一生可能都无法像他一样不带感情地分析现状。如果他当时没有进入政府工作该多好。  
“还是不忍心吗？只是因为他是你的病人？还是说他是你的朋友？难怪你当不成军医，你像以前一样，一点勇气也没有……”安德雷的质问像铁锤撞击心脏，丽莎听得见疼痛的回响。当年身为军官的父亲也会这样做吧？一片混乱中，她听见当年自己进入医学院时立下的誓言。  
“我愿尽余之能力与判断力所及，遵守为病家谋利益之信条，并检束一切堕落及害人行为，我不得将危害药品给与他人……”但是现在的自己已经失去作为医生的资格。  
“我都做了什么啊？”丽莎的眼泪落在检查单上。窗外，初夏的阳光照在工作日午后行人稀少的街道上。

七．  
有人说法国投降了，有人说法国没有投降，或许这两种说法都有道理。不值班的时候丽莎会去墓园，她有些后悔最后没有向塞缪尔道歉。幸运的是不论德国政府还是英国政府都无权打扰死人的安眠。  
那是一个晴好的夏日午后，偶尔有几团白云积蓄着水汽缓慢地飘过天空，墓园里访客不多。当丽莎准备离开时，她听见不远处圣玛丽教堂的钟声敲响。金属制品的轰鸣声回荡在蓝天下，与远方陆续响起的钟声相呼应和，丽莎感觉大地在脚下震动。尖锐的警报声刺破天空。在南方的天空上，她看见闪着橘黄色光芒的黑色物体距自己越来越近。她听见路上行人的尖叫。  
轴心国的飞机带炸药和死亡的阴影，越过平原与海峡，飞到了伦敦上空，就像他说过的一样。橘黄色的火光在颤抖的蓝天下逼近自己。“是空袭！快到防空洞里去！”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 是哲学通识课的平时作业。本想用其中的一些元素搞同人，但考虑到是作业，于是就放弃了。构思时想写一个关于“背叛”的故事——两个主人公都违反了自己的职业规定，背叛了自己的身份。想出故事大纲后我怀疑自己受到《长歌行》的影响。相似的故事情节很无趣。但因我没有能力再编一个新的故事，并且两个故事里想讨论的内容不同，所以没有改动。  
> 2\. 灯火管制：1939年9月开始，为应对空袭，伦敦政府实行灯火管制，夜晚城市陷入黑暗。  
> 3\. （这点我可能说的不对）笛卡尔“邪恶精灵”的思想实验好像不是这样用的。因为笛卡尔后面用一系列论证推翻了这个假设（好像笛卡尔的这个思想实验的目的是为了反驳怀疑论）。  
> 4\. 巴尔勒：索姆河附近地名。一战战场。  
> 5.巴克斯：西班牙地名。西班牙内战波及到的地区，德意两国派军干涉。1939年法西斯政权在西班牙建立。  
> 6.（这点还需要再查，包括当时法律与医学伦理）奥诺里在《法律简义》中提到1939至1945年（在战争期间），英国有一条法律规定可以未经审判即拘留有通敌嫌疑的人。（第73页）但这好像和这个故事中的情况不太一样。  
> 7.我没读过《浮士德》的英文版，所以可能上文写错了。


End file.
